Free Style Rap Battle: Freddy's VS Pinkie's
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Freddy Fazbear, Foxy the Pirate, Bonnie the Rabbit and Robot Chica VS Pinkie FazPie, Dashie the Pirate, ChicaShy and Bonnilight. What if the animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's goes up against the animatronics of Five Nights at Pinkie's? Not best work, made from boredom. Cover and idea by KJMusical. Rated Teen for adult references.


**_Matthew as FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's)_**  
**_Douglas as FNAP (Five Nights at Pinkie's)_**

**_FREESTYLE BEAT!_**

**_Cover and Suggestion by JKMusical's deviantart. First verses were on the comment section of his picture, but me and Matt decided to make it a whole thing! This is the second rap battle of mine to have an actual story to it (After Anime Rap Royale 2014)..._**

* * *

One Saturday morning, Josh woke up and got the daily newspaper. He looked at the headline and saw that Freddy's Frights was burnt down last night due to open wire, and that all animatronics were aquened out. He left a bit relieved that he didn't have to work at that horrible place ever again.

The animatrons of Freddy's were now being unpacked in a new restaurant. This new restaurant already had a few animatronics of it's own based on My Little Pony. Everything seemed normal for the birthday today, to a little girl named Ashley.

Everyone wondered why the animatronics weren't turning on for the day. They asked the manager, Chris, but he kept saying "For the greater good!"

It was soon night time, everyone left and Chris locked up the place. After the last night watcher had a horrible accident one night, Chris decided that it was for the best to not even hire a night guard. The animatronics themselves are the only guards he needs.

It soon hit midnight, which is then when the animatronics sprung alive. The animatronics of Freddy's and Pinkie's then began to interact. They have grown tired of fighting, so they decided to settle it the old fashion way... A FREE STYLE RAP BATTLE!

* * *

**Vinyl- FNAP! Ver-**  
**Golden- Sus FNAF!**  
**Vinyl and Golden- BEGIN!**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR- ***Starts by laughing*

Step aside guys, I can easily take on stupid horses!

Put this down in your note to your princess..

The original will always win!

When it comes to rapping and creeping

My crew is the ultimate king!

Fans see us, they start screaming!

Fans see you, they start cloping!

**PINKIE FAZPIE-** *drinks 'monster', raps fast!*

Me and Rainbow Dash have had enough of you!

Fans want us more real than Ditsy Do.

We can't even tell what Gender that chicken and rabbit is!

No wonder you were left to rust for thirty years!

Tell you what, you can work for me now!

Help me bake some cupcakes, or prepare to bow!

I'll gather the elements and deliver the final blow!

**FOXY- ***walks up to Animatronic Derpy and almost bites her*

Your game doesn't even have a story!

You'll never make a mark in history!

Even the Game Theorist can't figure us out!

In the end, your brony fans will just pout!

Most would rather play 'Five Nights at AppleJacks!'

How many times must we say your brony fans are addicted to crack!

The amount of people that clop to you, it's like your own 50 Shades of Pink!

My fan girls goes nuts when I pick up the mic.

**CHICA AND BONNIE- ***The two give the camera a jump scare, before rapping*

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight!

You're not scary at all, even in the dead of night!

This is you last chance to run away

Before we murder you like we did the Phone Guy.

**DASHIE THE PIRATE- ***She flies up to each regular Freddy animatronic and growls*

Hey idiots, most of your fans are bronies, too!

Even your creator wants to let you go.

Morning never shimmers for you.

**CHICASHY AND BONNILIGHT-**

Balloon Boy's not here because he is hated too much!

Tell you what, both of fandoms suck!

**FREDDY FAZBEAR-**

Nobody has even heard of your rip-off!

Best be prepared when your alarms go off.

Your entire game comes from a fanfiction!

Mark's playthrough of us has a lot of satisfaction.

**PINKIE FAZPIE- ***Drinks even MORE energy drinks. Is bouncing off the walls, rapping fast! To the beat of 'smile HD'*

My name is Pinkie Fazbear, I like to make you pee your pants!

I will do my best to tear you guys apart!

Cause no one has ever found these kids murderer.

You will no longer be filled with cheer

Marionette is so annoying, and Toy forms are so cuddly!

I kill, I get a cupcake, And that's so special to me!

Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!

Come on and Die!

Come on and Die!

* * *

**Vinyl- Who won?**  
**Golden- Who's next?**  
**(Not my best work, BUT we were just bored!)**

**Douglas as Team Pinkie**

**Matthew as Team Freddy**


End file.
